WereRai
by Glitch-Girl
Summary: A suspicious Werewolf attack leads to Raimundo becoming one. L.K. needs to find a cure before it's too late, or Rai'll become stuck as one every Full Moon! Hannibal Bean involved! Ooh, the evil irony! Rated T for language and blood RaixOC
1. A Werewolf of a beginning

Okay, this is a branch-off of Darkness and Light. Annnddd it has Glitch's favorite things: Werewolves, transformations, and Rai Torture. (You know...Rai Torture isn't exactly bad.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L.K. was sitting, watching Raimundo fight Omi. "Kick his little ass. His big round head,too." she mumbled.

Rai easily dodged one of Omi's attacks, and used the Fan of Wind until Master Fung nodded, and then he landed easily, and went over to L.K. "Here's the Fan. Thanks for letting me use it." he handed a normal-looking Japanese fan to L.K.

"No prob." she smiled alittle, putting the Fan in her bag. "You've been doing better."

"Yeah." he blushed. "I guess becoming a Gryphon was better than I thought."

Dojo then slithered in, panting. "Wolves! Attacking the Temple!"

"Probably 'bots by Jack." Kimko said, running out.

L.K. looked worried. She knew these weren't Jackbots. She turned to Dojo. "Are these big wolves?"

"Oh yeah!" he nodded.

She stopped Kimiko and Clay; Ami and Rai had gone too far for her. "These aren't normal wolves. These are werewolves. The last thing you guys would want is to get bit. Espeicially when you guys are getting used to your new forms." She made sure they agreed, then went out, making Oni, her Wudai weapon, into a sword. "Let's kick butt." _Ami! Werewolves! Get Rai outta there!_

_Uh...too late?_

_WHAT?!_ She ran through, getting any werewolf in her path, a trail of blood of wounded werewolves. Oni just absorbed the stained blood, giving him strength. She saw Rai in Ami's arms, Humo a giant half-orb of a sheild. "You know how to tame these things." she ran to the Temple.

L.K. has seen him unconcious, his arm bleeding. She instantly knew: he was going to be a werewolf. She took her sister's advice. _What do you want?_

_Nothing important, not anymore._ A werewolf told her.

_What? Hit-men!_ She glared at the werwolf. _Er...wolves!_

_You're smarter than you look._

She glared.

The werwolf sniffed her. _You aren't one of us...yet we can use telepathy. You must be True Darkness, and we will obey True Darkness._

_Nice to know. Go already, or I'll kick your butt **hard**!_

_Are you sure?_

_Just make sure you nevr come back, bitch._

It nodded, then howled, then ran off, the others behind it.

L.K. went to a room, where everyone was huddled around Rai. "Is he okay?"

"I'm fine, painful shoulder, but fine." He struggled to his feet, above everyone one else, who was sitting down.

"It's not anything I've seen for awhile-er-ever!" Dojo quickly corrected himself.

L.K. slapped her face. _Retarded dragon. Really. Retarded._

_Too true._ Ami nodded.

Raimundo looked around. What did he hear in his head?

"What do you mean 'awhile'?" Kimiko looked at the green dragon suspiciously.

"I never said that! I said never."

Kimiko got a look that anyone could read was 'gonna kick your ass'.

"Okay, he said awhile. Look, these were Werewolves. Anyone they scratch..that lives, ends up becoming a Werewolf, too. Like you didn't know." L.K. said. _Fun, fun, fun. I'm gonna count on Ami to help me this time. God help me, this'll be bad. He'll be bad. God, this'll suck...unless...s_he thought.

_What does 'bad' mean?! _Rai thought bitterly.

That was a mistake. L.K. seemed to jump. _Rai?! You're in my head? Great, it's true. He's officially a Werewolf. With the telepathy and all._

Rai then heard nothing.

L.K. smiled. _I'm not stupid. I've learned how to cut people off, espiecially Werewolves. Look, you're officially a Werewolf. I'll try to help. I swear. _There was some emotion in her thoughts. "Alright, The next Full Moon's, what, Tuesday? It's Sunday."

"And I expect you to help him, L.K." It was Master Fung. "You helped him three months ago, you can do it again."

"Werewolves? C'mon, old man, I live for this crap. I'm darkness, DARK-ness. I've dealt, and still deal, with this stuff. Though, now that I have clearence, ami, you'll have to get the mini-cure and the concousness cure."

The others looked confused, except Ami, who was nodding, and left, and Master Fung, who always had the solemn look. "Right! I'm on it, Annddd, you're good, L.K., this'll be fun." she ran from the room.

Omi piped up, "I would not have made the mistake Raimundo made, I would have kicked their bottoms, and sent them putting things in a suitcase."

"Kicked butt, and packing, Cheesehead. And," she lifted her leg back, then kicked him.

"Aahhh!" Omi flew out of there, and master Fung had ducked in time.

"Fantasy Violence. Peh, just rate it G so we don't go through the agony of Y7." L.K. mumbled. _Rai, you should start getting ready to go, we're leaving Monday night._

_Why?_

_You'll see, you'll see. _Her thoughts were a bit fatigued.

**That night**

L.K. was in her room, strumming her guitar. "Want you...need you...will you please come save me..." she was whispering the lines of a song she made, in tune to the guitar. She heard noise outside, and the others fighting. Had her mind REALLY wander off? She went outside. "What's going on?"

The others were exasperated. "Hannibal Bean took the Lunar Locket." Kimiko panted.


	2. What's so great about the Lunar Locket!

"What's so great about the Lunar Locket anyways? It only _moves_ the moon." Kimiko said, she and Clay were sitting in their rooms, while L.K. was pacing.

"Yeh, right. It also can make the phase different." L.K. said. "I've read about it, research with Werewolves. It can't work on a night already going, but it can change then next few nights' moon phases."

"So Rai's gunna be a wild dog sooner." Clay said.

"Thanks Captian Obvious." L.K. growled. She knew Rai was out with Omi, so she could freely show all her feelings towards him. "I can't believe this. I make him a Werewolf, then Hannibal Bean gets something that'll make it _worse_." she then realized it was Hannibal Bean the whole time. "I'm gonna kill that 'Bean. I'm REALLY gonna-"

"Uh...L.K., if I can say anything, it really isn't your fault. He charged out without thinking." Kimiko added.

"Brazilians know about freakin' Werewolves! Why doesn't he ever think, just barrel out?!"

"Welcome to our world."

"Whatever." L.K. bit her bottom lip. She was actually frustrated. She had the things to keep Rai sane, but still... She kept thinking it was her own fault. "That bean, he's dead. And those Werewolves...if they DO come back... gah!" she growled, stormed out, and leaned into the usual place behind the kitchen, and sat, running her hand through her black and white hair, calmly. "I really hate my life...really hate it."

"You're not the only one." Rai came, holding his head. "I thoguht about it too much and Omi kicked my butt."

"More of head." L.K. said, seemingly unfazed.

"Ooh...I'm gonna have a headache for a week."

"Will you stop moaning and sit down?"

"I thought blondes were suppoed to have more fun..."

"Yeah, well, I'm not blonde anymore, and I've never fit that line." she said, putting her head in her knees; they had been drawn up. "...I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Making you a hairy son-of-a-bitch."

"That's not literal, is it?"

"You tell me." she lifted her head, smiling alittle. The stupid stuff he said always has a way of cheering her up.

He pushed the little bang he had back, though it came back. "I...I know you'll beable to help me this time...like last time, right?" his voice was alittle shaky.

"Honestly, I do not know. I mean gryphons? Come on! Those things are the most easiest things for me." _But I'll try._

"Oh, I forgot about the telepathy-thing."

She shook her head, smiling an 'Oh, well'-and-laugh smile. "I never knew I'd meet someone as stupid," _and hot _she accidentally slipped, "but funny as you."

"It's a charm."

"Is that what you call it?" she laughed. "That-was-so-stupid!" She realized that he was actually the one she could open up to. The Wind was something Darkness could love. She remembered a line she heard a long time ago '**Darkness cannot love. Water, Fire, Earth, Light, Wind, nor Darkness itself. It is alone, and ALWAYS is alone. Love will only shred Darkness into nothingness**.' She then pushed that away. _Darkness can love_, she thought secretly, only to herself, _even Wind_. She then remembered what she needed to say. "Um...Rai? There's something I need...to tell you."

"What?"

"You know Bean-Dude got the Lunar Locket, right?"

"Oh, he has a nickname, now? Cool. But...what's so great about the Lunar Locket?"

"It...can change moon phases. It can be a Full Moon tomorrow, before it's scheduled."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No."

"I hate life."

"That's MY line, Were-boy."

_Oh, God, she's starting nicknames again._

_You better believe it, WereRai._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glitch: Yeah, yeah, it's kinda confusing and/or weird, but I'm still half-asleep, so I really can't do anything about it. If you really think about it, you can see L.K. doesn't like Omi. He boasts, brags, degrades Rai, yeah...so, by the time I'm done doing these fanfics, Omi with be just one big bruise. I like that, actually (Go L.K.!! XDDD)


	3. Full Moon 1

**The next afternoon**

L.K. dragged Rai away from the temple. Literally dragged. He was sleeping, still. L.K. couldn't believe the guy could sleep through a megaphone. A MEGA-phone. She remembered what she shouted through it. _"Get your ass outta bed, Were-boy, we have to get outta here before six! Move it, move it, MOVE IT!!!" _And nothing had happened. _This guy is hopeless. _she thought, dragging Rai, while carrying her backpack. Oni was resting on it.

_I'm not hopeless...just tired._

_Wow, you're alive. what could possibly have kept you up last night?!_ she estimated.

_I never said I was up late._

_Oh, God, just get up._

"Mmm...I hate you." he barely opened his eyes.

"Thanks." she said letting go of his shirt, hearing him go THUMP!

"Oww..."

"And THAT is why you listen to me." she sighed, wondering why she put up with him. She never liked dealing with heavy sleepers, especially when it was a time to be pretty frantic, though, she was always calm during those times. "We need to get going. And I'm not washing that shirt." she said, looking at the dirt and dust covered shirt she dragged. "Ew."

"Yeah, I get it..." he said, half asleep, blindly following her.

"Oni, can you please make sure he doesn't do anything really stupid? He's not gonna wake up on his own, not until he'll see himself tonight." _This will be hilarious... _she thought to herself.

That woke him up. "Alright, alright, can you stop thinking behind my back?" he stomped past.

She smiled. She secretly thanked Kimiko for the advice. "Now, you won't be able to take on gryphon form tonight."

"Yeah, like I reaalllyyyy want to."

"Wow, your sarcasm sucks."

"Shut-up."

She shrugged. They started going up a hill, to a forest. They were near their destination. "C'mon, we have an hour before the sun goes down." She then ran up the hill, "C'mon, Rai!"

He didn't run too fast, he was still half-asleep, and tired. When he caught up, he fell flat on his face. "Okay, I'm here." his voice was muffled.

L.K. stifled a laugh. She tied up her skunk-colored hair, and then opened her back pack. She pulled out four pieces of ropes, a large collar, and a stake. She tied the stake to a boulder, and then the boulder to the collar, and then clapped right next to his ear.

"I'm up!" He sat right up, shock on his face.

She then dropped the collar, which was really loose on him, on his neck. "If I knew clapping woke you up, I would've done it awhile ago."

He ignored what she said, and looked at the collar, which was large enough to go around a large St. Bernard. "Um...why did you put that on me?"

"Because it'll help." her back was to him, and she was putting green skittle-like things near her. She looked up. The sun was going down, and she saw what she feared: a Full Moon, already. Not a normal full moon, a Werewolf stimulating Full Moon. "Stupid Bean. I'll kill him when I have the chance." she mumbled.

"Uh...L.K.?"

"What?"

"My stomach feels like it's on fire."

She turned, a green candy-like thing identical to the ones on the ground in her hand, and witnessed the transformation.

Raimundo was holding his stomach. the first thing that happened was his hair grew alittle longer, and he got side-burns. Something Werewolves seem to get alot. Fangs soon appeared, then the fur. He gre taller, but in more of a crouch, since he was now unable to stand on his hind legs. He then got the muzzle. His shirt and ppants were able to stretch, but not the shoes, or socks. They were just pieces around his clawed feet.

L.K. shook her head, smiling. She couldn't help it. These types of transformations, Werewolf, vampire, even zombie made her Darkness get in a good mood. She then realized what she had to do.

Rai wasn't himself anymore. He was a giant wolf, growling, barking, and trying to get away from the collar, which was tied to the boulder and stake. The collar was pretty tight, now.

_Atleast he still has his hair, it's not his fur. _she tried to calm herself down. "Alright, WereRai, open up." she walked right over to him, ignoring his warning growls. She opened his mouth, and threw in the green thing.

He then fell to the ground, the medicine bringing the boy's concious into the monster, and the wolf's spirit out.

"This is going to be a long week." she sighed, sitting next to the fallen wolf. "And it's gonna be sweet." she smiled to herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glitch: Yay! I've read the reviews, and I'm happy. It's nice to know that my idea was good. It was in my mind for awhile. Though, it helped me fall asleep at night (lol)

Anyways, the fuel for this was my fascination for werewolves, and I wanted to make something that wasn't werewolves killing like mad, I wanted to have a more tame werewolf trying to find a cure to save himself, and of course, L.K., the dark, feisty girl. (Yes!!)

I stole the TV on Saturday at 11:30 AM. Why? KidsWB brought back reruns of Xiaolin Showdown! And it was an episode that has fueled Rai Torture. Yep, the episode that shows us Rai is a complete idiot, but stands up for what's right. Though, L.K. would've killed him for using Wu during the Heylin comet. (She would've, if not yelling at him)

Also, please tell me if I should keep these little sections that go completely off-topic. 'Kay? ;D


	4. The Night

"Ooh...my head..." Raimundo groaned, laying on his side. _Last time I checked, I wasn't laying down. _He thought to himself. He tried to stand up, but something wasn't letting him, and it was choking him. _The collar! It wasn't this tight! What's she doing, killing me?! _He then shook the thought from his head. _She wouldn't do that, she might be nuts, but not evil._

"Nuts? Wow, I never knew I was that bad." she was on his other side. "I can STILL hear you, or do these things go in one ear and out the other? Any-ways...it tightened because YOU tightened it."

"What?!"

"You're a werewolf. W-E-R-E-W-O-L--"

"I GET it. But...I don't feel it." he cut it.

"That's because the medicine's numbed it. It'll soon wear off, and then you'll deal with pain, and then everything'll be fine...or something."

"You make it sound good, then horrible."

"That's me. And whatever you do, don't look in the pond."

"Why?" he turned to it, and saw his refelction, then screamed, which sounded like a wolf mourning loudly over being in a trap.

She sighed. "I was gonna say 'You'll scream like a little girl', but screaming like a wolf with a sore throat works, too." She rolled her eyes. From now on, she wouldn't say anything that would end up like reverse pchycology.

"Yeah...but how would YOU feel about being a wolf in clothes, who only a few minutes ago could slip out of the collar?!" Then, the pain settled in. He winced, trying to get no more critism from the girl in front of him.

"Okay, I have some corrections: You still have hair, so this will be off, and you've been asleep for an hour." she said. She had a look of 'i know you're in pain, retard.' "...I know what it feels like..."

"What?"

"The world's being cruel, crashing down on you, and not letting you even plea for mercy."

"..." He had looked away as soon as the words 'world's being cruel'.

She sighed inwardly. She felt as if she wasn't much of a good motivational speaker...or even comforting.

"...And...does it make you blindly go in a random direction because it looks like it has the things you always wanted?"

"Oh...shit. You're the one who turned Wuya whole two years ago...but...yes, I..almost have. Though, there was somebody who kept me from going that way..." her sentence went into a whisper.

"Lucky you." he mumbled.

"I'm Darkness, I should expect this, but I never thought that someone like YOU would join the Heylin side." she smiled, amused.

He looked at her darkly.

"Or...not."

"Are you actually trying to COMFORT me?"

"When'd you figure it out?" she said sarcastically, but not rudely.

That made him open his eyes. He never thought she'd try to comfort him. Sure, she's been nice to him lately, bue he thought she was being _payed_ for it. He knew she liked him, but he didn't know it was LIKE-like. (Ahhh, the mind of a BOY.-Glitch) "Uh..."

"Wow, you have no idea how anything about girls, do you?"

"I know bringing up certain things about them that's negative can get you killed, pissing them off can get you killed..." he counted, and he mentioned more.

The plan was working. She wanted his mind off the Werewolf thing for alittle while. "Yeah...that's Kimi. But not...Oh, why try? You'll get the picture _sometime_." she shrugged. She decided that it was too late for her to do anything else. She brought up a brown blanket. "Yeah. More tomorrow." she yawned. "I'm realllyyy tired."

"What about me?"

"You have enough fur, but..." she threw to him another blanket. "I bet you'll end up like anyone sleeping in heavy blankets on a California summer night."

"Oh, no, you say things that make no sense, too?"

"No, I was just playing. I mean: You'll be verrryyy warm. And, I've been in California, but WHAT-ever." she eased herself to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glitch: Hi, and sorry for delaying the chapter! Mom's been doing taxes(blech!) and hogging the computer. But...my head's been getting more ideas for this fanfic(Whoop-whoop!) Today, I watched the mini-marathon of Xiaolin Showdown. Why? Cuz I'm an avid FAN!!! Yesh! Anyways, next chapter you're gonna have L.K. as your host. (Just hope she won't say more than 50 bad words...Kidding)


	5. Nightmares and Onias a human! Oo

_**"Brent, you stupid ass!"** L.K. shouted to a black-haired boy, **"We have two hours to escape, and all you're gonna do is stay here?!"**_

**_"And running away is a better idea?"_**

**_"It's better than throwing yourself into the blade of a sword!"_**

_He looked away. **"Oh, and everyone will follow you? Darkness instead of Sun? I highly doubt it."**_

**_"Are you challenging me, Sunny-Boy?!"_**

_He made a face at the name. **"I don't care if you go, or anyone else. I'm going to protect us from the Heylin side!"**_

**_"You'll be wishing you came with me when you see everyone dead."_**

**_"Is that a threat?"_**

_L.K. turned away, and walked the opposite direction, Oni following her. **"Let's go, buddy. We'll actually live to see 15."**_

_**"L.K.!" **Ami ran up to her. **"I've got the stuff...readyy..."**_

L.K.'s dream changed, they were at the temple again, but it was burning, and there was blood almost everywhere. _**"This wasn't just Chase and his cats. The Werewolves came, too." **She picked up a small remainder of Brent's old temple clothes. She could tell that Brent was dead, his corpse was nearby, but it seemed Mika, Autumn, and Mark got away. She walked past Dominick and Chelsea's bodies. **"...and something else..."** she bent down, and scraped against a weird print on the ground. _

_**"L.K.!!!"** Ami's bloodcurling scream._

_L.K. saw no trace of her sister who was with her a second ago. She then saw something that wasn't even in any of L.K.'s nightmares...not before this one: Raimundo was lying on the ground, almost dead. **"NO!!!!!!!" **_She sat up from the dream, panting, seeing normal Rai in stretched clothes lying next to her. That type of nightmare was that? She never dreamed of Rai before, even alive. She could see the sun was coming up, and Rai looked stupid nearby, with his clothes stretched out, while he was normal sized again. She decided to get up. She opened her backpack, and got out some powder(red and black colored), and a picture. She left Rai, her blanket, and her backpack. She went deep into the woods, and placed the picture on a stump. It was of a boy with black and red hair, with a black jacket, red and white shirt, black jeans, and gray boots. She said an incantation she knew by heart, holding the powder-bowl, and Oni went into the picture, and becoming it, setting it on fire with his black flames. "Oh, spirit of Shadows, allow this child of yours to become whole as a human during these days of Full Moon, grant Oni power to be human for these days and nights!" she dropped the powder, and the flaming picture changed.

A boy sat in his place, around 16, with all the attributes in the picture, and with red eyes. "Finally!" he stood from the stump. "Do you know how long I've been wanting to move some joints?" he stretched.

"Awhile?" L.K. wasn't fazed by him. "Honestly, Oni, I don't care." She said. "I'll be in trouble with Rai about this. He'll kill me."

"And you didn't think about that, huh?"

"Oh, shut-up."

"I know about what you dreamt last night. I know that it was..horrible for you."

"Like you know the terms of love."

"Maybe, maybe not." he shrugged. "I don't care."

**10:40 am**

Rai woke up. It was the earliest he got up for awhile. He scanned the area. No L.K. _Okay... that's weird. _He noticed her backpack was open. He took the chance to snoop. He saw a picture of L.K., Ami, a maroon-haired girl, a black-haired boy, a gray-haired girl with purple eyes, and two boys, one with blande and black hair, the other black and blonde. He then saw some paper with words. He looked at them for awhile. Song lyrics! "'Freedom is hard to find, but you are the one who gave me the flashlight and...shovel'?! A love song?"

"You shouldn't snoop, Rai."

"Ahh!" he fell back, suprised she had appeared without any noise. But, there was a boy next to her. "Umm...who's your boyfriend?" his heart sank. He liked her, and thought that she was taken.

"Boyfriend? Yeh, right. Last thing I'd have Oni be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the boy said.

"Oh, nothing...maybe somethin' about Hura?"

"Oh, shut-up." the boy blushed at her name.

"Anyways, this is Oni, human form."

"You're kidding. That fireball can be human?!"

"Hey, who're you calling-"

"Shut-up, Oni." she silenced the boy. "Alright, put back the lyrics, and then we'll get going. We've lost enough time already."

"Uh...okay." Rai put the paper back, and feared next time L.K. would kill him for looking at her stuff.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L.K.: Reads chapter 4 Host...yeah, RIGHT. Glitch changed her mind at the last minute, and decided for me and...Ami

Ami: Hi ;D

L.K. -.-;; ...to reply to reviews on here. So...yeah.

_Review 1: Oh my god!I watched the minimarothon on magoozie!I love the epioside when Raimundo becomes leader!I hope they make another seasons!Cause three seasons isn't enough!Please continue! _

Raigirl

Yeah...that's Miguzi. And, we all love Rai being leader,(me, I have no comment)and we all want a 4th season. If The Batman gets more than three seasons, than so should Xiaolin Showdown, right? Ami, your opinion?

Ami: We'll continue, we gotta XDD

L.K.: -.- ...Okay... _Review 2: OMG! _

I'm sorry for not reviewing sooner, but...

I LOVE THIS SO FAR!

Seriously, it's pretty cool so far. Hope you update soon!

Rairox64

...Thanks. Honestly, it wouldn't matter if you reviewed now, or later...

Ami: As long as you reviewed, right?

L.K.: No, as long as she cared. And our last Review: _Review 3: I love wolves!Expcially a WereRai!(sighs dreamily)  
Please continue! _

Raigirl

...Okay, then.

Glitch: It's a good review, thanks. - Ami...?

Ami: nod

L.K.: Join us again for Random Reviews...(please don't, I'm gonna die -.-)

Glitch: Contact me on Gaiaonline, I'm Gl!tch there. - I like contacters...(Is that a word?)


	6. Full Moon 2

The thing that kept happening on the unknown journey was: Oni and L.K. kept bickering. The now human wudai weapon was taking any chance to do anything, before he became Oni Shadow(original name) again. He even jumped off a tree, and hit all the branches along the way, something that could kill anyone, but when he was supposed to go CRASH he went SPLAT, into an Oni form, then modeled back into human form. That sparked the bickering.

"I can't believe you did that!"

"Cool, huh?"

"NO, you freakin' retard, you could've done something to mess with the magic and make you a wudai weapon again! Showing off is freaking VAIN!!"

"You're jealous because YOU aren't immortal."

"I never said I was jealous!" By then, the cartoon steam was coming up around her. "You are just so freakin'-"

"Freakin, freakin, freakin'. It's freak-ing, Skunk."

"Alright, you just crossed ten lines, in one strut!!!" then she jumped on her wudai weapon, tackling him to the ground. "Even if you're immortal, you'll never get out of my pin-down as a human." she said, letting him go, standing up, calm, all of a sudden. "Can we go now? And, no more being stupider than normal, 'kay Demon?" She referred to what his name meant. (AKA Oni means Demon in Japanese-Glitch) She then walked past Rai, looking normal as ever.

"Err...does she always do that?" he asked.

Oni got up, brushing of the dirt. "No, if I piss her off, she will. I actually think it's entertaining, and it makes her not able to go ballistic for an hour." he smiled, and walked on.

Rai ran up to L.K. "Where _are_ we going, anyways?" he asked.

"To find the Wulf Skin."

"The _what_?"

"It's a Wu that lets a person be a wolf for awhile, also, using it with the reversing mirror is the cure for Werewolves...if they can get it while human, and not transformed more than twice."

"And if they've transformed more than twice...?" he cringed.

"They'll be Half-Weres. Half-Werewolves that can control themselves 100, and the only Werewolfy things the get is fangs, sideburns, and...pointy ears...tail...that's it." she counted. "So...it's a 50/50 chance on how this works out."

"Great." his spirits broke for a minute. He then remembered that L.K. knew how to be fast, no matter where. _She can get me out of this...if she didn't want to, we wouldn't have left so early yesterday..._

"Will you stop thinking out loud?" L.K. sound alittle irritated. "I've heard basically EVERY thought this morning, except the one about the journey."

"Oh...I forgot..."

"Again..." she shook her head. "Hey, Oni, are we close?"

"Yeah, but not all the way there. It's in a cave."

"How does _he_ know?"

"He's also a Wu tracking device, supernatural Wu atleast."

"Huh? Supernatural?"

"Skunky-girl means that, if the...Fist o' Teibegong(sp?) was activated, I wouldn't trace it, but let's say...Moby Morpher, yeah, I can find it."

"Um...yeah...I think I get it." he was still confused, though.

_And yet this is your Shoku Leader? Man, he needs sticky-notes to the forehead. _thought Oni.

_Were you unconcious these last few months at the Temple?! And, you know he can hear you, you turd. And that's Ami's job. _Her thoughts were hostile to her wudai weapon. The sun was close to coming down. "Great. We'll have to stop for the night." she said, looking over her shoulder at Rai. "And, we'll have to go double time to try and save you, Wolf-boy." she said, looking as if she was blaming herself(which she was) about what was happening to Raimundo. She found a good area, and put down her backpack. "Okay, it looks like..." she looked at the moon in the sky. "yeah, full fledged torture." The moon was full.

"You're calling it torture?" Oni laughed. (Rai was in the backround, having a giant ? mark above his head)

"Think about it. Hannibal Bean knows he can make Full Moons, and the Wolves were hit-Wolves; hired. They'd only go out and attack only one person, and not devour them if it were a job." L.K. pointed out.

"Good point. Speaking of which, did you notice it's probably around the time our Brasilian mascot is to become a Were?" he asked in a tone that sounded light-stupid/sarcastic.

L.K. looked at Rai. He was curled up in a ball, tail sticking out, and not a true Werewolf. "Sweet, Half-Were night. Bean-Dude's stupid enough to not know that the Moon's magic has...power..." her voice trailed off. _Mark! He is alive... _"Hey, Rai...you can un-curl now."

Slowly, slowwwly he uncurled.

"Oh, God, you're not gonna become a pumpkin if you do it quickly." She snapped. She also knew this would count as a full Were transformation.

He uncurled faster, and stood up.

She whistled. "Wow, now that is what _I_ can actually find hot, compared to hot-_head_ over here." she said. Rai was, as in her earlier description, still human-looking, but with short claws, a wolf's tail, pointy ears, no fur on them, though, and short fangs. L.K. liked his look.

"Yeah...whatever. If I were you I'd apologize to me."

"What NOW, Oni?"

"The Wu is in the cave not far from here."

"Show us the way."

"Yes, thanks for the apology."

"Just GET MOVING."

"Alright!!" He ran ahead, ticked.

"Heyy, Rai." L.K. went over to him.

"Hi?"

"You look really good. Here's your prize..." she gave him a kiss. A leetle cheek kiss. "Alright, let's get you cured." she ran off.

He stood there, blushing for a minute. "Uh...okay..." he soon followed. There wasn't a big fiasco about his new transformation, like his last one.

The cave was soon in sight. "Alright, Rai, you'll have to go ahead."

He started foreward.

"Hey! What about me?!"

L.K. whirled around to the new voice, a girl with maroon hair, and green shirt, and blue jeans(and light purple sneakers). "Mika?!"

"In the flesh."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glitch: Yeh, not a really perfect chapter, but I wanted to get one in, while I had a good connection. and just if the other OCs aren't used again:

Brent: Stupid, smart-allack black-haired boy whose power is Sun.

Mark: Brent's step-brother, also Dragon of Moon.

Dominick: Mark's twin. Power of Ice.

Chelsea: Brent's crush. Power of the weather.

Yeah, just alittle thing that I made.

Anyways, I hope I can do better. And, if you read this part, if you review, can you please add what you like the most and what needs improvement? I'm writing blindly, and saying 'Please continue!' just makes me go as blind, but keeps me goin'.

And, do you think Oni is kinda cool as a human? Though he's annoyingly flashy(L.K.: Grrrrr...glares at Oni), I think he's good.

Until next chapter


	7. Umyehhow can this be titled?

"M...Mika...you're alive!"

"Yeah, so's Mark, Dominick, and Chelsea. We fled when we had the chance." Her voice was cold. As cold as when she addressed Brent.

That worried L.K.

"Why're you here, Mike?" Oni asked, coming towards the girl.

"To beat your butts."

"For...anyone in particular?" she immediately was suspicious.

"Chase."

"Chase YOUNG?!"

"Yep. and, you won't stop me." she said coldly, as if L.K. had done something wrong.

L.K. sighed. "I knew he'd do SOMETHING to try to get me to be his apprentice aaahh-gan."

"Again?" Rai had come up.

"Before he set his sights on Omi, he was going after me." she growled, seeing that Mika wasn't truely...'Mika'.

"Yeah, and that's why the temple burned down, and why Brent got killed." Mika retorted.

"It wasn't my fault! He didn't have to kill Brent, and if any of you followed me-" she was now steamed.

"Followed?! He would have come after all of us, and killed us all!"

"You say that to a girl who isn't dead."

"Then where's Ami?" she said snidely.

That was the last straw. L.K. was mad. No, wait pissed. "Darkness of the Dragon!" Darkness became a big black bubble around her, and out of it was her Dragon form. "Ami's fine. She's back at my new temple. You just aren't the peachy one!" she growled.

"Oh, we're getting into that? Sweet." Mika said, darkly. "Forest of the Wyvern!" she got encased in a green bubble, and came out a giant(almost as big as L.K.'s Dragon form), green, winged snake. She hissed. "Let's see how much you've learned over the past 6 months!"

"Gladly." she seethed. "Oni, get Rai outta here!"

Oni did a sarcastic salute, grabbed Rai with one arm around the stomach(Rai started getting those goo ol' cartoon question-and-exclamation marks above his head), and got outta there.

"Awww, you have a crush." Mika said with fake sympathy, licking her lips, pulling her snake body foreward.

"It's more than what you've got." L.K. retorted, quickly siesing Mika's body, and putting it in a lock.

"Where do you get these stupid comments?!" Mika was trying to cover her squeaks of pain.

"They just come-" she hit the Wyvern's back with her knee, "-out." she threw the Wyvern to the grass.

The snake-creature turned human again, and with a good bruise concealed under her shirt. She was sprawled on the ground, back up. "How...can you keep making new techniques?"

"Aw, you still remember when I let you do your slow, stupid first move? I learn. You don't. So, what could have done this to you?" L.K. walked over, human again. "Ying or Yang Yo-yo?"

"I chose to..." she mumbled.

"Why the hell would you do that?" she helped up her old friend.

"...No reason...here." she got and thrusted the skin to L.K. "It's...gonna help Rai."

L.K. nodded solemnly.

"You know what's gonna happen to him, right?" she asked, sounding alittle weak.

She didn't answer, just looked away.

"You know he's doomed to be a Half-Were for the rest of his life, right? And that it was the 'Bean-Dude' as you call him, that planned this?"

"...Yes. I knew it in a second. And, he failed."

"Didn't expect you to have some herbal back-ups, eh?" Mika was her normal self for that little while. "Anyways...next time we meet, I...won't be in a good mood."

"Just keep on truckin', Mike. Keep on truckin'."

"Never thought you'd say that line..." she mumbled, remembering it from awhile ago. "Bye." She left, jumping through trees she made come from the ground.

L.K. watched her go, and remembered all the good times she had with her only best friend. "Good-bye, Mika. Let your good chi come back sometime." and one tear fell down her cheek; a sign that Mika was an imprint to L.K.'s memory forever. She turned away, sucking it up, and got ready to duct-tape Oni's mouth shut.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Glitch: Was that good? Short, huh? With me, what else is new? Yes, Mika's my Monk o' Wood/Forest. (Yay)

It's simple to tell it's kinda a plot-twist, or something. Yes, L.K. has a loving-for-others-side. Who knew? Also, the 'duct-tape Oni's mouth shut' part is cuz he'll probably say something verryy stupid. To L.K., anyways. And, I worded the last paragraph carefully so a person wouldn't think for more than .0000001 seconds 'Whoa, sounds like she's a gaywad!'

L.K.: You are frickin' CRAZY.

Glitch: Thank you Keep reading, everyone! XDDD


	8. Epilogue

L.K. sighed in relief, laying on her blanket. Rai had taken it well, that he was to be a Half-Were for the rest of his life. _"Just don't touch anything silver, or containing silver."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because, you'll burn your pretty little hand." _She remembered saying. She had seen him blush quickly. Why was it suddenly so easy to make him blush? She shook her head. "Boys." She looked at Oni, who she turned into a Wudai weapon again. _Thank God that's over. _she thought, and put away her journal, which she had wrote in not that long ago. _Can't wait to use Omi as a punching bag tomorrow._ She heard Rai outside. "Great, let's see what he did this time." she left the room, ready to take care of her 'Problem'.

Dear Journ,

I finally learned why I'm here: to clean up after Rai, AKA my 'Problem'. And also, I get to see him 'suffer' for his headstrong stupidity. Well, I tried my best to cure him. Can't wait to record those transformations every few months. The Full Moons stopped. I think Mika did that. I miss her. She was my only real friend in the old temple. AND, I forced Omi to watch 'House of the Dead' and it's sequel. SCORE...I think I've scarred him for life. (Ami: She probably did) Yes, and I've contacted Mark. Him and the others are in CA...but Chelsea's goin' back to Oregon. I'll miss them. Kimi's always asking me how I beat 'Goo Zombies' so easily. It's just a skill. Heh. Also, I got a cheat book, so...yep. (Don't tell her that, though)

Anyways, til next time, hasta la vista, Journ

L.K. Ransier

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glitch: Yes, a very short, stupid ending, but...we all need 'em. Yes, I've seen House of the Dead, and its sequel. All I have to say is: GUTS GALLORE. Yep, it...made me want to puke. Aw, well. I saw Spider-man 3. Go me! Yes, I don't wanna talk about it...I'll ramble and give away spoilers(All I can say about black-suit-under-Peter's-clothes-is: SLEAZE!!! My, GOD, I wanted to slap him!)

L.K.: She's been sayin' 'SLEAZE', and thinkin' it, ever since Saturday. SHUT HER UP ALREADY!!!

Glitch: Anyways, hope you like the story. Another one's on the way, then after that loooonnnggg one(it'll be long), I'll be seeking R&R until I can do the next. Yep, I'm filled with ideas. Well, see you all next fanfic


End file.
